


Kidiz 'Arsbund (Gold Fever)

by lferion



Series: The Grey Book of Erebor [38]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Arkenstone - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, Gold Sickness, Khazâd November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Thror hears both the Gold and the Arkenstone





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Zana & Morgynleri for encouragement & sanity-checking. 
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://lferion.tumblr.com/post/153839778680/khazad-november-thr%C3%B3r) on Tumblr for Day 22 of Khazâd November.

* * *

The gold called to him, whispered in his ears, colored his dreams with a thick, warm haze, paved his nightmares with bones and coins and molten metal. His hands ached with the weight of rings: name-ring, oath-ring, crown-ring, father-ring, smith-ring, ring that was the first of seven, ached whether he wore them or not, as his head ached (had ached, would ache) with the weight of the raven-crown, on his head or off it. Only the Arkenstone was un-weighty, light in his hand, warm in his palm, the cool radiance dimming the miasma of gold, letting Thrór see clearly again.

* * *


End file.
